SOS
by Madame Faith
Summary: Harry lamenting about the war and being alone on the eve of battle. Songfic to Good Charlotte's S.O.S


Disclaimer: **sighs** I wish these characters were mine but sadly no, they are the brilliant JKR's. I can still dream. The song also unfortunately belongs to Good Charlotte and co and not yours truly.

Harry watched the Order bustle round the room; Molly Weasley was making sure everyone had enough food, Hermione and Ron were perched against the wall merely staring at each other and Dumbledore was talking quietly with Snape and McGonagall. He sighed, tonight was the eve of the Final Battle and Harry was trying not to show his true feelings even though they were eating him form the inside.

Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air,  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own,  
So I'm givin' up myself  
Is anybody listenin', listenin'?

Scared was an outrageous under exaggeration; Harry could actually feel his bones becoming jelly and his stomach bubbling ominously. Every hope of the future lied on him, if he made one mistake, one slip up it could cost the world quite literally. It would be easy for him to walk out of the Burrow and never return, he could see the door and everyone was too preoccupied with their own feelings to worry about where he was going. He half wondered why no one had come to talk to him but realised that seeing Harry Potter alone in a corner wasn't a rare occurrence any more.

I've been stranded here and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they would save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here on the eve of my defeat  
I write this letter and hope it saves me

Ginny was also sitting alone in the opposite corner, her mother had ladled soup into her bowl an hour ago but it was still sitting precariously on her lap untouched. Harry knew it must be hard for her, she was the youngest in this room and she was going into a war where she had so much to lose. Her parents and brothers were all going into the war and Harry knew all too well that they were unlikely to all make it out fine. She was probably the closest in the room to feeling what he did at that moment, totally alone.

Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm givin' up myself  
Is anybody listenin', listenin'?

All he wanted was help, someone to say they were going to be ok. But he knew no one could say that, because it was a lie. His eyes scanned the room as he took in every feature of his friends and family, he might never see them again. Never laugh with Ron about teachers, never talk with Hermione, and never tease Ron with Ginny. He wanted help but what would help him? They couldn't take his place and fight Voldemort for him, it was his destiny.

I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay here?  
I'll send an S.O.S. tonight  
And wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time?  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a pray please, someone save me

Dumbledore came and sat by him, Harry didn't turn to him too afraid that he would see the fear in his eyes.

"It's natural to be scared Harry." Dumbledore said, apparently he didn't need to see him to know he was scared. "Everyone in this room is terrified."

"Not everyone has to kill Voldemort though, do they?" Harry shot, his temper was flared and he couldn't quite work out why.

"No." He agreed solemnly. "But we will all be with you Harry, all fighting for you, for each other and for the world."

"I know." Harry nodded. "I…"

"As I said, it is natural to be afraid." Dumbledore said and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You will not be alone."

Harry didn't reply, it seemed to him that that was exactly what he would be, alone. Totally alone and totally depended upon.

I'm lost here  
I can't make it on my own  
I don't wanna die alone  
I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding on to everything I love  
Crying Out  
Dying now  
Need some help

Harry took a deep breath and plastered a smile over his face when Molly came towards him holding soup.

"How are you feeling Harry dear?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Have some soup." She said and ladled into his bowl.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem dear." She smiled weakly, he knew she was feeling it too.

Is anybody listenin'?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
I'm givin' up myself  
Is anybody listenin'?


End file.
